<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Very Proud by ketchvies_avengersgirl666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758129">Very Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666'>ketchvies_avengersgirl666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Blurbs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy &amp; Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Jango tells Boba he's proud of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Blurbs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Very Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Geonosis was hot. It was very different from Kamino. Sand in every direction and hot. Boba stared out the window the little room as Jango was talking with the client he called Tyranus. There was nothing to do there. Boba jumped down from the windowsill and wandered around the room. No libaray, no books... well except for the black book that Jango gave him on the way to this dustball. He flopped on the hard bed facedown and groaned. He was so bored. He bolted up when he heard the door swish open. His father walked in, wearing a poncho over his beskar'gam. He resisted the urge to run to him as the client followed Jango in the room. He was noticed immediately by Tyranus. The man was old. White hair and beard, wearing a long cloak that looked expensive. Jango stepped in between Boba and Tyranus with his back to his son. Tyranus told him about what was going to happen to the jettii that followed them from Kamino. Tyranus left and Jango took off the poncho. He looked at Boba with an amused looked, "Bored?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Boba frowned, "There are no books."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jango chuckled and ruffled his hair, "We won't be here for much longer."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Where are we going next?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Not sure. Depends on the job." Boba frowned. He wants to go back to Kamino. Back to the library and the books. Jango noticed the shift in mood and said, "You want back to Kamino."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Boba nodded and muttered, "Books."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jango let out a chuckle, "Nerd." Boba made a face as Jango walked over with a smile. Boba was 10 and he was reminding his father of Jaster. It hurt like hell to be reminded of him but he was proud. Boba was going to be a good man when gets older. Jango ruffled his hair and grinned, "I'm proud of you, Boba."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>